Midnight Moon
by Hannah Raksha Descouedres
Summary: Get to meet the real edward in midnight moon.this is another version of Twilight but in Edward's perspective.it explains to you what's happening in Edward's world.And it explains to you how Edward falls in love with Bella and all the other stuff!
1. The New Girl

"Midnight Sun"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of this story.

Flamers NOT welcome.

Sorry if this story isn't that great as the others. I'm just new to this thing and this is my first ever story so no rude comments please.

"**CHAPTER 1"**

"This was the time of day when I wish I was asleep." I said

"_All_ _I do all day is read people's mind's or just go from class to class and just sit there with the teacher not knowing that I already know the things he was teaching._"

"_GOD he's so hot_!!!" said Jessica Stanley.

_I was so sick of people calling me hot or beautiful, why can't people just realize that I'm not hot or beautiful. I'm just like any other teenage boy out there. Sometimes I just wish that I can just scream "I'M A VAMPIRE!" to everybody so that people would just get over me. I'd rather be a nobody then an EVERYBODY._

"Pssst Edward." Said Alice

"What now Alice?"

"I heard there was a new girl coming in today."

"Yeah, so?"

"I dunno"

"Just go away Alice." _Sometimes I just get really annoyed with her_!

"Fine you'll regret saying that to me you know"

"Whatever"

"FINE. I'm leaving"

"Good"

_Once I caught sight of the new girl I noticed she was staring at me. I also noticed that she had beautiful dark brown eyes, wearing a nice and comfortable green bowling blouse and a cute white shirt .Wait what am I saying?! I never even said those kinds of things since I died. But since Tanya started flirting with me I just started not liking girls anymore, in fact I never really like girls anymore. I just decided to walk to class since the bell rang already._

_Once I sat on my seat in Biology class, I caught sight on the new girl again. She was having her slip signed by the teacher. We caught a glimpse of each other again, and I finally noticed that she had a slight fear and nervousness in her eyes. And... .I finally noticed, I coud'nt read this human's mind! How could this be???? I've never experienced this kind of thing before. So I just started to feel like suffocating myself. Ok, so I'll just get school over with then when I get home I'll just go kill myself even though I know its really impossible. Ok Edward, keep it together…I suddenly noticed the new girl – that now I knew was named Bella Swan daughter of Chief Swan – approaching me with nervous eyes like before. I could suddenly smell her blood from here. Its like nothing I ever smelt before in my whole vampire life. Her blood smelt like roses and freesias. It smelt really…fragrant. So when she got the stool and pulled it, the end of her shoe got stuck in the chair so she just tripped. I actually felt like laughing that moment and I noticed that she was actually a clumsy girl. When she finally sat down I felt like dying cause the smell of her blood made me want to say "Kill me right now. Please Lord just kill me."_

"Ok class as you can see we have a new student here today. Anyway moving on. We are going to experiment on an onion and whoever finishes first will win…this GOLDEN ONION! Anyway class, let's begin."

"Ladies first partner" _It would really take a long time for me to get used to saying her name all the time._

"You were…. gone" she said nervously.

"Uhmmm yeah personal reasons, hmm" _I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her cause it was the first time ever in my whole vampire life to talk to a human._

"Yeah. It's prophase." She said.

"Mind if I check?"

"Go ahead" she said. Pushing it towards me.

"It's prophase"

"Like I said" she told me. _This made me laugh. This girl seemed really unique and she actually made me laugh. And plus the things I expect for her to say, she just… doesn't. For some reason I think this "Bella" person could be a really nice and unique person._

"So are you enjoying the rain?"

"Your' e asking me about the weather?" she said._ This was'nt the type of answer I expected to get from a human, but since she asked me, then I won't hesitate to answer her._

"Uhmmm yeah. I guess"

"Well I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet, damp thing. I don't really…"_I was kinda confused on her answer. No human being would answer me like that. I was expecting her to say something else but that. Cause humans would most likely to answer "Uhmmm yeah sure its great" instead of just not liking it._

"If you don't like the cold and the rain so much, why did you move into the wettest place in the continental US?" I said.

"Well, its complicated" she said.

"I think I can keep up." _I said as the bell rang. So we just decided to walk outside of the classroom and talk again._

"Well, my mom remarried and…"

"You don't like the guy?"

"No, its not that. The reason why I moved here is because Phil is a baseball player so he travels a lot and my mom wanted to go with him to his practice across the country, so I just decided to visit my dad and spend time with him."

"Ok." _Now I know that she an unselfish and really nice person._

"Hey did you get contacts? The last time I saw you, you had black eyes and now you have… brownish goldish eyes."

"Yeah I know, it's the fluorescents." _How could she notice that? She was the first human being that noticed that._

"I have to go" I said. The just walked away from her. I knew it was ride to do that but I didn't know what to do so I just decided to walk away from her.

"Hey you." said a voice from behind me. It was obviously Emmet.

"Sup to you to."

"So did you notice the new girl? I heard she was in your class."

"Yeah she was sitting right next to me."

"Oooooooo. Bad day for you bro."

"I know right."

"Anyway Alice sees you falling for her by the way."

_For some reason my heart just skipped a beat even though I don't have one._

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I know it sounds impossible but its true."

"I'm not going to make that happen"

"Well, good luck with that bro." the he just started laughing. So I just decided to go to Alice.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said madly.

"What?"

"Ok, can you please stop playing jokes on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fall for Bella"

"Oh…..that"

"Is it true???? Answer me Alice!"

"Yes. OK!!!!! It's true!"

"Ok, sure it is. But I'm not going to make it happen. Because we all know that it's impossible. And plus its STUPID!"

"Yeah right. Like I told you before, you're going to regret saying that to me." Then she giggled a laugh."  
"I'll show you. I'm not even going to talk to that girl except for Biology class. And plus your visions aren't always right. That's right, I'll show you."

"Whatever Edward" then she just walked away as the bell rang for lunch.

_When I was walking in the cafeteria I spotted Bella getting food in the small shop by the window._

"Artificial Art" I said as she was touching the fake fruits on the counter.

"You know your mood swings are giving me a whiplash." She answered

"I told you its best if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be." I said. I felt like I couldn't avoid her. Like there's a part in me that feels like need her.

"I can see that. I can see that it's just a mask, its just keeping me away from you."

_What a random answer from a human._

"Why don't we just… hangout?" _Could it be? She wants __ME__ with her. That question made my heart stop beating, even though I didn't have one but I think now I do._

"Everyone's going to the beach on Sunday, and I think you should come with me."

"_She wants me to come with her"_

"Which beach?"

"La Push" _Great, I can't go. Me and my family are banned from that place cause o that stupid TREATY and now I can't go with Bella._

"Oh." I said with a gloomy voice.

"Is there a problem with that beach?"

"It's just a little crowded." I said.

"Hey Bella!" shouted out that vile Mike Newton_. I never really liked him cause he always teases my family and me saying that we all had plastic surgery that's why we are all "BEAUTIFUL"._

"Oh, sorry. I have to go, Mike's calling me. See ya 'round she said.

_I felt this strange felling inside of me like I never felt before. Ok, I'm just going to spit it out, "IM JEALOUS OF MIKE NEWTON!" Anyway, I just decided to walk out of the cafeteria and get on the bus for our "fieldtrip" in Biology. When I was walking to the bus for the trip I caught sight of Mike and Bella talking by her truck._

"_Bella, you see the school prom is coming up next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" This made me feel really jealous at the moment. All there is now, if Bella says no or if she has plans then I'd be the happiest person on earth!!!_

"_Oh. What did you say?" Now I noticed that she was actually staring at me that's why she didn't hear what Mike said. That made me feel better now._

"_Do you want to go to prom…with me?"_

"_Oh. Prom. Dancing. Not such a good idea for me. And plus, I have plans on that weekend anyway. I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend. " What could she possibly mean by that? Was she trying to say that she can't dance? I have to find out._

"_Can't you go some other time?" He wishes_

"_Non- refundable ticket." She said._

"Ok guys. Enough with the talking, everybody get on the bus. _Great I didn't get a chance to talk to Bella. I'll just talk to her there._

"Look at this class. A beautiful cup of compost tea. Don't drink it! It's for the plants._ I saw Bella alone, standing by the shrubs. I better go talk to her._

"What's in Jacksonville?"

"How'd you know 'bout that?"_ Darn! What was I going to say??? I couldn't say that I can read people minds or anything so I just decided to say…"_

"You didn't answer my question" I said.

"Well you don't answer any of mine. I mean you don't even say hi to me."

"Hi."

"Now are you going to answer my questions?"

"Yeah"

"How did you stop the van?"

"I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it."

"Hey Bella, guess who just asked me to prom?" said Jessica. _I guess that was my cue to go. So I just walked out of the green house and spotted Alice and Jasper talking._

"How'd it go with Bella?"

"It's none of your business Alice."

"Sure it is"

"How is it your business Alice?"

"It's my business cause in told you about Bella and I told you everything you need to know about her. So I think I have the right to know what happened."

"Whatever" I noticed Bella walking towards the bus so I decided to approach her.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends."

"You should've thought of that earlier."

"Ok, fine. Here's the truth."

"Uhmmmm, go on"

"Bella Swan, I'm tired of staying away from you."

"Then don't"

"Do you want to go somewhere this weekend? Cause i was thinking of hiking for some reason. What do you say?"

"WOW! That sure is a mouthful. But, I think I'm free that weekend. So, sure I think I can go, but I have to ask permission from Ch-Dad."_ She seemed really surprised by my invitation. Now I know that I really am in love with Bella. I don't know if vampires and humans can date, but I don't care. Cause Bella is……is was really hard to describe her because she was perfect. Ok, there, she is just PERFECT. Actually too perfect for me. She deserves better._

"Ok."_ This made me so excited. I have to go plan it out._

"Do you want to…hangout tomorrow? In school I mean?" _What could she possibly mean? Does this mean she wants to be with me? What should I say? There's no words to explain this kind of emotion. It feels like I actually LOVE this human being._

"Sure. Why not?"

"After Biology?"

"Alright, after biology then"

"Anyway, I have to go home already. Ch-Dad's probably looking for me already. See you tomorrow then."

"See you too" The idea of being with Bella tomorrow after Biology had me fiddling around.

"Freak" I heard someone say behind me.

"I know it's you Emmet" I said.

"Mrs. Cope probably thinks your on drugs man. You've been acting weird since yesterday. What's wrong with you?!"

"Maybe it's a thing called LOVE"

"Ohhhhhhhhh, it's the girl isn't it?"

"Her name is Bella. And plus yes it is. I think Alice is right, cause I am falling for Bella. Well, at least I think I am."

"Ok, whatever. Just to let you know, I'm not supporting you in this. Its not safe for a vampire and a human being falling for each other. Only the Volturi knows what they're going to do to you. And later on, they might kill Bella too. So bro… your kind've bringing Bella to danger now that you guys are getting closer and closer by the second."

"Emmet, I think you kind of are right at the moment. But that still won't stop me from being with Bella. I'm sure Carlisle will find a way to let us be together. Or if he doesn't we'll just fight then."

"Ok, fine. But leave me and Rose out of this. Deal?"

"Fine, DEAL"

"Good"

"Anyway, I have to go home right now. I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing" I said with a slight smile on my face

"Oh. I see. Your going to "hangout" with Bella eh?"

"Just like I say to Alice, KEEP OUT OF THIS!"

"Like I care"

"Anyway, like I told you. I have to go home now, so BYE!"_ I felt so good to be alone. And away from my annoying brother, Emmet._

**8 Hours Later**...

_Thank God its morning, I've been waiting too long for school and my one and only Bella. I better leave before anyone notices._

"Going somewhere?" said Rosalie.

"Rosalie, do you always have to mind everything about me?"

"Edward, just make sure that you take care of yourself Edward. I don't want you to get hurt." She said with a caring and sweet voice.

"Ok, your not usually this nice to me, are you playing some kind of prank or trick on me?"

"No. I'm Serious." She said with a really serious voice.

"Ok well I better go."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care." I said with an excited voice.

Rosalie shook her head really hard towards the ground.

"Wait, Edward!!!" called Esme. Then I suddenly thought to myself "OH NO!"

"What now mom?"

"Be sure to look charming and be sure to be really romantic. Good Luck son. You deserve to have someone in your life Edward, you're a great person."

"Stop it mom, your making me blush."

"Ok, well go already."

So I just ran myself out the window on the way to school to be with my Bella…


	2. A Little Incident

"Midnight Sun"

DISCALIMER: I do not own any part of this story.

FLAMERS NOT WELCOME.

As you can see, this is the second chapter of "Midnight Moon". Enjoy reading it!

"**CHAPTER 2**"

As I stepped out of my Volvo, I spotted Bella going down from her truck. So I decided to approach her with a friendly Hello.

"Hello. How's your morning?" I said.

"Good. How's your' s?" she said with friendly voice.

"Fine"

"Hey Bella!" said Jessica.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to go. Jessica's calling me." She said with a sad voice.

"Go ahead" I said. So I just decided to listen.

"_Hey Jess" said Bella._

"_Hey, was I disturbing you?" she asked politely._

"_Not at all"_

"_Me and Angela are going to Port Angeles, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. We're going shopping for dresses for the prom."_

"_Port Angeles?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Sure, I'd love to."_

"_Ok, we'll pick you up later after school at around 5. Does that sound good?"_

"_Yeah, well see you later I don't wanna be late for Biology."_

"_Ok then. See you later."_

_When I heard her footsteps in the hall I raced down to her._

"Hey Bella"

"Oh."

"I'm not going to Biology this afternoon."

"Why not"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." I said with a smile.

"Ok, well I'm not, so I'll see you later after class then, I might be late already. Bye."

"Ok then."

So she just decided to continue on walking. I loved the fact that I get to see her everyday. So I just decided to wait in my car until Biology's done. As I hopped into my car, I immediately got my CD of Debussy and started listening to it. As I was listening to the CD I started to think what if Bella misses me while I'm not there with her in Biology… then I just suddenly thought, that that will never happen! I wish it will but there's just no way…

"_Excuse me, coming through, I've got a fainted girl on my hands, can you please move." Said Mike. Then I smelt Bella's scent passing through the hallways so that must probably be her! So I just suddenly pushed the door of my Volvo to the side- and almost broke it- and rushed to the hallway as quickly as I can before Mike drags her body to the floor._

"Bella! Are you okay? What happened to her?"

"She fainted in Biology class, once she saw the blood, she just suddenly fell from her chair." Mike said.

"Bella, Bella are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"No go away!" she groaned with her very weak voice.

I laughed in reply. I was so relieved she was ok.

"I'll take it from here." I told Mike.

"No, I said I'll be the one to take her to the clinic, not you."

So I just decided to grab her from Mike's hands and carry her there by myself. Her eyes suddenly flung right open.

"Put me down!!! Put me down this instant!!!" she screamed.

"I'll put you down when we get there."

When we got there, I laid her down on the bed to relax.

"Oh my. What happened to her dear?"

"She fainted in Biology."

"Yes, there's always a student that faints every year in Biology class when they blood test. Well I'll go get an ice pack for your forehead dear, ill be back I a second. go get some rest."

"I thought you were in your car?" she asked

"I was, until I heard Mike moaning in the hallway."

"Oh, right."

'So does this always happen to you?"

"Not really, well, I have to say… frequently."

"It's not even your blood." I said with a small smile on my face.

"When I see blood I just suddenly think of puking and plus when I smell it I just fell like puking and fainting."

"Human's can't smell blood." I said with curiosity.

"Well that's the problem, I can. It makes it even worse cause of the smell, it smells like rust and salt."

"Anyway, since you don't like gym, ill just tell Mrs. Cope your too sick to go to the class, does that sound fine to you?"

"Yes, that would really great for me! I'm so relieved! Thank you Edward."

"Anytime." I said while I was walking to the front desk of the office.

"Mrs. Cope, apparently Bella is feeling really dizzy in the moment. Do you mind if she skips the rest of the school for today, and just make up tomorrow?"

She hesitated to think for a moment.

"Ofcourse, if she feels that way then she can just have a make- up class tomorrow after school."

"Thank you very much."

"Anything for the students." She said nicely. I started walking back to Bella towards the bench.

"Ok, I handled everything. How are you feeling? Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. What did she say?"

"She told me you can skip the rest of school today but you have to have make- up classes tomorrow after school. Does that sound alright to you?" I asked with a soothing voice.

"Yes. Can we go now? The smell of the blood in the clinic is making me drowsier by the second."

"Ok, do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you again?"

"I think I'll walk." She said.

Then we better get going. I told her, as we started walking towards the door and the parking lot.

I opened the door for her, got in the car, and started driving away from the school.

"Bella how old are you?" I decided to ask. She seemed kind of old.

"Seventeen"

"You don't seem seventeen."

She giggled a little.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's what my mom tells me. My mom is a really fun person to be with but sometimes really immature. So since I was little I kind of took care of myself. Until now I still do. My mom is really nice though. And much prettier than me."

"I doubt that."

"Anyway, thanks."

"Your welcome"

"Edward, when I first started school here in Forks, the first time I saw you, I thought you were mean and all. But now, you're a really nice person, if only everyone can see that."

"Bella, if anyone asks me about you, I'll tell them that you are just…..PERFECT. Now I understand why everyone likes you."

When I saw Bella's house, I thought "Can't God give us more time to talk?!?!" but I guess its really time for her go, and plus if Charlie finds a Volvo in front of his house, he might find out what happened to Bella in school today so I just parked it immediately in front of the house thinking how to say goodbye to Bella.

I can see that she didn't want to leave me too, but she felt like she had too.

"Don't tell Charlie anything about this ok? I don't want him to find out, cause the last time he found out about the Tyler incident, he totally freaked out!"

"Anything for you"

"You know what, I still can't find out why you are so nice to me, I'm still trying to find out what you are, if you want to know. But whatever it is you are, I'll still like you for who you are."

"Yeah, Well I have to go already school might be done already and I have to pick up my sisters and brothers so I have to go."

"Well bye. See you tomorrow in school?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thank you Edward." The she suddenly kissed me quickly on the lips and walked towards the door of her house.


End file.
